


Haikyuu Oneshots [REQUESTS OPEN]

by Charliebear17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliebear17/pseuds/Charliebear17
Summary: They are all going to be X reader, you can request a Oneshot. Requests are open, you can leave the requests in the comments or DM me on my wattpad and Quotev. I can do both girls and boys. Feel free to request an OC's as well. I will also do character x character as well so feel free to comment or DM me on my wattpad and Quotev. Which are Wattpad - @Taegi1234 Quotev- CharlotteC
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

They are all going to be X reader, you can request a Oneshot. Requests are open, you can leave the requests in the comments or DM me on my wattpad and Quotev. I can do both girls and boys. Feel free to request an OC's as well. I will also do character x character as well so feel free to comment or DM me on my wattpad and Quotev. Which are Wattpad - @Taegi1234 Quotev- CharlotteC


	2. Kotaro Bokuto  x reader - Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get into a fight with with your best who Bokuto invites to the training camp Nekoma, Karasuno, Fukurodani and some others. Your Bokuto's girlfriend, Kuroo's sister and one of Fukurodani's managers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Mention of Rape and a lot of swearing

It had all started when your best friend Chloe, who gets invited to come to the training with the team. You didn't mind it since she was your best friend. It was nice to spend some time with her as well as the team and Kotaro. The training camp was going great until you started noticing Chloe flirting with Kotaro. It didn't bug you at first since it was nice to see your boyfriend and best friends talking and getting along. It wasn't until you she started touching him on the arms and neck. Or at dinner when she would sit beside him and touch his thighs. But what hurt the most was the Kotaro didn't stop her.

It was the 3rd day and you walked into the gym after filling up the water bottles you look around Nekoma and Karasuno were playing against each other and Shinzen High were playing Ubugawa High. You look at the other side of the guy only to see Chloe touching Kotaro's arms and chest again. Your growl and drop the water bottles on the floor causing the the teams to stop playing and look at you. "That's it." You growl angrily as Akaashi tries to stop "Wait Y/N stop." He tries to grab you but you continue to walk towards Chloe and Kotaro. "Get your filthy slutty hands of my boyfriend, hoe." You shout making her jump and glare at me.

"Y/N stop." Kotaro says but you didn't listen. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" She asks while getting up in your face. "I said get your filthy slutty hands of my boyfriend, hoe." You repeat yourself with anger causing you to clench you fist's. She growls and punches you in the face knocking you to the floor. You touch your lip and see blood on your finger. 'This little bitch.' You thought as you stand up. You turn back to her and tackle her to the floor. You punch her in the face until your hands bled and she was black and blue.

It took Noya, Tanaka, Dichi, Sugawara, Kageyama, Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto and Lev to pull you off of her. You watch as Chloe stands up. "You'll pay for this bitch." She growls and you lunge at her, managing to get out of there grip. "Say that again, I dare you." You stand face to face with her. "I said you'll pay for this bitch." She says getting in your face. You give her a death stare as you walk towards her making her walk backwards until her back was against the wall.

"You were meant to be my best fucking friend Chloe, but I guess I found the real reason why you were hanging out with me so much. I don't want to see your face around here, near my boyfriend or the team because if you do I will fucking kill you." You threaten her as she laughs. "Oh really you wouldn't dare." You wrap your hand around her neck and squeeze as she coughs you push her up against the wall. "L-Let g-go." She stutters. You felt yourself being dragged away from her again.

"Let me go." You push them off you as Chloe laughs. "God your such a Psycho Y/N. I can't believe I was ever friends with you. You know the best thing that has come out of this friendship is the secrets you told me. Have you told him yet?" Chloe asks as you glare at Chloe who smirks. "You keep your fucking mouth shut." You say as she moves closer to you. "What you haven't told your own boyfriend you pregnant? Oops sorry it slipped out. Have you told him the father isn't him?

"Oops i did it again. or have you told him that a guy raped you and that the rapist is the father. Oh no I guess you don't have to tell him anymore." Chloe laughs as everyone stares at you as you clench your fists in anger. "What are you going to do Y/N huh punch me? Kick me?" Chloe says as she pushes you. "Don't fucking push me Chloe." You growl as she pushes you again. "that's it." You punch her in the face knocking her out.

You go to move again but Kuroo stops you. "Kitten stop." You glare up at him. "Move out the way Kuroo or so help me god you'll be joining her on the floor." You threaten as he pushes you into Akaashi and Bokuto. "I'm sorry Kitten I know she's hurt you but I can't let you beat her to death." Kuroo says as he turns around to face Chloe who's standing up. "Go and don't come back ever." Kuroo says as Chloe runs off. You go to walk off. "Is what she said true?" Kotaro asks as you stop. You look at the ground as tears fill your eyes.

"Kitten.." Kuroo says softly. You turn to face everyone, you notice it was just Nekoma, Karasuno, Kotaro and Akaashi. You look up at Kotaro as tears roll down your face. "Y-Yes it's true. Everything she said about me being pregnant and being raped is true." You say as you start to sob. Sugawara pulls you into a hug. "W-why didn't you tell me?" Kotaro asks as his voice breaks slightly. "I-I wanted to but I just couldn't." Sugawara pulls away from you. "I think we should leave those to alone." Sugawara says as everyone but Keiji leaves. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ko." You cry as he pulls you into a hug. "Shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay." He whispers as you sink to the floor taking Kotaro with you. He rocks you back and forth while stroking your hair as you sob your heart out. He whispers sweet nothings into your ear.


	3. Asahi Azumane x Reader - Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 times Asahi has shocked you.

3 times Asahi has shocked you, normally Asashi is a shy, gentle guy. It's one of the many reasons you love him so much. 

The first is when he asked you out, at first he was scared to do so, but after talking to Suga and Daichi he gained more confidence. You were sat on the roof eating and soaking up the sun when you heard the roof door open, you look to see Asashi walking towards you. "Hey Y/N." Asashi says with a bright smile. "Hello Asashi, how can I help you?" You replied as he sat down in front of you. "I was just wondering if umm if you would be my girlfriend?" He asked as you blush. "Y-yes I would love that." You reply. "G-great." He says as the bell rings. You pack up your stuff with the help of Asahi, and he walks you to class. 

The second time he shocked you was when he first kissed you. Ever since you and Asashi started dating you went to all the volleyball practises. Noya and Tanaka kept teasing Asashi and you. After the game, Tanaka asked Asashi if you have kissed yet. "N-no not yet." Asashi replies. "Come on man it's been a few months now, you need to kiss her." Tanaka says as Asashi glances at you as you were talking to Noya and Hinata. "F-fine." Asashi says. You walk over to Tanaka and Asashi. "Ready to go?" You ask as Asashi nods and you both walk away from Tanaka. Once you got to a safe distance from the team Asashi grabs you wrist and pulls you into a kiss shocking you at first but you slowly melt into the kiss and kiss back. 

The last time he shocked you was when he asked wanted to have your first time with him. You were both studying in his room. "H-hey Y/N?" He says as you stop writing and look at him. "Yeah?" You question. "A-Are you a virgin?" He suddenly asks making you blush. "Umm yeah why?" You reply as he looks at you. "Can I be your first?" He asks as you blush a deeper red and slowly nod. He smiles and pulls you onto his lap before kissing you deeply.


	4. Hinata Shoyo x Bullied Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are being bullied and Hinata helps, which leads to you being friends and eventually a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key - B/N = Bullies name 

**Y/N's POV**

Ever since you started Karasuno, you have been getting bullied by a group of girls in your class. At first it was just verbal bullying. It never got you at first, you just ignored it the best you could. Hinata your crush since you started school, ever since you laid eyes on him. Hinata never took any notice that you were being bullied, as soon as class had finished he would just leave for volleyball practise not noticing the girls were laughing and shouting at you. 

The bell rings snapping you out of your thoughts you notice people leaving, you and your bullies alone. you pick your notebooks and stand up only to have them slapped out of your hands. The paper skaters all over the floor making you sigh. "Oh look little Y/N is about to cry." B/N says as she pushes you to the ground. Her minions laugh and start to kick you in your back and stomach. B/N crouches down next to and smacks you across your face.

Hinata walks in at that exact time. "Oi what do you think your doing?" He questions as B/N and her minions move away from you. "None of your business ginger." She says and looks at you. "This isn't over." B/N says and walks away with her minions following. Hinata comes over and helps you up. "Are you okay?" He asks as you nod and blush. "Y-Yes, t-thank y-you." You stutter, you pick up your things. 

"I'm Hinata Shoyo, your L/N Y/N right?" He asks as you nod. "I'm sorry they did that to you, do they always do that?" He asks and you nod again. "Well they won't touch you anymore now that I'm here." He says as you laugh. "T-Thank y-you H-Hinata-kun." You smile. "No problem, well I have Volleyball practice now, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye L/N-chan." He smiles and walks away as you wave before leaving. 

Ever since then he stook by making sure B/N and her minions don't touch you which they don't. You opened up to him and became less and less shy the more you hang out with him. Your crush on him slowly turned into something much more, Hinata was slowly falling in love with you as well. 

It was valentine's day and you had your chocolates in your hand as you walk towards the gym. When you arrive you peek in and saw Hinata with Kageyama. You slowly make your way over to him. "S-Shoyo-kun." You say as he turns to face you with a smile. "Hey Y/N-chan." You smile and hold the box of chocolates out for him to take. "For me?" He asks as you nod, he takes the chocolates. "Thank you Y/N-chan." He says as you smile. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, Y/N-chan. I'm in love with you, Y/N so will you be my girlfriend?" He asks as you nod. "Y-Yes I-I l-love y-you t-too S-Shoyo." You stutter as he hugs you and the whole volleyball team, except Tsukishima cheers.


	5. Aone Takanobu x Reader - Sunflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key - F/F = favourite filing.

Your POV

Today you took Aone on a date to a sunflower field. It was a nice sunny day, you and Aone had planned to have a picnic in a sunflower field. "Come on Aone hurry up." You yelled excitedly as you run towards the field, the sunflowers slowly coming into view. "I'm coming, slow down Y/N." He says as you slow down, so he can finally catch up to you. "Wow this place is beautiful." You say as you touch a sunflower. "Yeah it is." He agrees as you both set up your picnic blanket. 

You chose a spot in the sunflowers, there was a little hill where you can sit. Aone passes you a sandwich. "Thanks Aone." You say and kiss his cheek before taking a bite of the F/F sandwich. Aone blushes and takes a bit of his sandwich. You both continued to eat. Once you had finished eating, you lay back on the blanket and soak in the sun. "Ahh this is so nice." You break the comforting silence and let out a satisfied sigh. Aone hums and lays next to you. "Hey Y/N..." Aone says. "Yeah Aone." You reply smiling at him. "I-I love you." He says with a small blush on his cheeks. 

"Aww I love you too." You say and kiss him. He kisses back making you smile a tiny bit before pulling away. You move so your head is resting on his chest and his arm is wrapped around your shoulder. You look up at the sky. "Look that cloud looks like an elephant." You say and point to it. "No, it looks more like a giraffe." He says as you giggle. "No Aone it definitely looks like elephant." "Nope it looks like a giraffe." You laugh even more. "Okay that one looks like a duck." You point to a different cloud. "Oh yeah it does." 

"That one looks like a heart." Aone points to it. "Yeah." You look back at Aone who is looking at you. He slowly leans down as you lean up, your lips meeting each other in the middle.

You spent the rest of the day kissing and pointing out different shapes of the clouds.


	6. Ukai Keishin x Depressed!Reader *LEMON*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Lemon, If you don't like it you don't have to read. But you have been warned. 

**Y/N's POV**

It's funny how one guy can walk into your life and then walk back out just as quick as he came isn't it? One minute he loves you and the next he's gone of with another woman. It's funny how one emotion turns in to many emotions. At first all you feel is angry, then you were sad which slowly turned into depressed. Which is how your feeling right now. Your friends noticed it, but the one who was there for you was Ukai. 

He was there when you found your E/B/N cheating on you with one of your BEST friends. The best friend you thought you could trust, the one you thought was always there for you, but I guess it doesn't last forever right? Ukai was there when you cried, he was always there. Right now you were crying as Ukai was hugging you. "Shh you don't need him, your better then this Y/N." He whispers as you siff and pull away from him. You wipe your eyes and look at him as he looks down at you. 

He slowly leans down as you slowly lean up and your lips meet in the middle. He cups your cheeks in his hands as you tilt your head deepening the kiss. He slowly moves his hands to run down your side, before grabbing your thighs and lifting you up moving you to your bedroom. You wrap your arms and legs around him as your tongues fight for dominance. He gently lays you on the bed before taking his shirt of. 

You blush as you trace his chest lightly. "Like what you see?" He smirks as you blush a deeper shade of red. He leans back down and kisses you again before trailing kisses down the side of your neck, leaving hickeys here and there. He takes of your shirt. "No bra huh?" He asks which a chuckle. You just roll your eyes as he suck on your left nipple and rubs the other between his forefinger and thumb.

You moan softly as he bites down gently. He then moves onto the other nipple before trailing kisses down your stomach before pulling down your sweatpants and panties. He looks at you before spreading your legs open. He rubs to fingers over your folds before sinking two fingers into your wet hole. He starts to move them at a slow speed making you moan. "Ahh faster Kei." He moves his fingers faster while sucking on your clit, making you moan louder. "Fuck, Kei ahhhhh." His fingers moving inside of you faster as a knot builds up in your stomach. "I'm close." You moan out as he sucks on your clit harder making you cum with a loud moan. 

He smiles and moves up to kiss you again pulling down his pants and boxers. He grabs the lube and a condom, he rips the foil and rolls on the condom on his cock before lubing it up. He looks at you as you nod. He slowly pushes in making you moan and arch your back. "Ahhh Kei." He groans. "Y-Your so tight baby." He kisses you and starts to push in and out faster. You wrap your arms around his shoulders before moaning into his mouth as he hits your prostate. 

His hips snap against you making you let out a loud moan as you pull away and another knot builds up. "I'm close." You moan out. "Me too." He slams into you making your your eyes roll back and you cum, he comes quickly after. You pant as he slips out of you and chucks the condom in your bin before laying next to you. You snuggle up into his arms and fall asleep. "I love you." He whispers even though you were asleep and he knew that, he sighs and falls asleep too.


	7. Yandere!Terushima Yuuji x Reader *LEMON*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Lemon, If you don't like it you don't have to read. But you have been warned. 

**Y/N's POV**

"I HATE YOU." You screamed at Terushima as he starts to laugh. "Oh really?" He chuckles as he starts to walk towards you making you back up into the wall. "I-I." You were frozen as you back hits the wall, Terushima's tall frame towers over yours. Right now I bet you're wondering what's going on, well you and Terushima were at a party. There was this boy who was flirting with you and Terushima was really jealous so he dragged you home. You started having a massive rant at him which leads to now. 

Terushima's hot breath fans over you face as he pins your arms above your head against the door.

Golden brown eyes tracing down to your upper lip, his lips smashed into yours, rough and gritty as they collided. He pressed you further into the closed door, his hands move from pinning your hands to the door to stroking the small of your back and ass. His teeth bit down on your lower lip, the sensation releasing an instinctive moan from your parted lips, allowing him to swipe his tongue inside, the metal ball circling your mouth. You shifted your arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss further, his hands running down the underside of your shirt, causing shivers down your spine.

He paused, “are you sure you want to do this?” He breathed between peppered kisses to your cheeks and jawline. His eyes were sincere as he looked you over. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

You nodded, he lifts you up into his arms, your legs clutching for grip around his midsection. He eyed you with yearning as he carried you to the couch, plopping you down with no hesitation.

“God, Y/N, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this,” he spoke between heavy breaths, already lifting the hem of your shirt over your outstretched arms. His hand caressed the back of your bra strap, tugging it off with a single stroke, your pale skin puckered with the sudden coolness of the air around it. His hands grasped onto your two breasts as his mouth began its trail from your lips down to your collarbone, biting and sucking at each patch of exposed skin until it turned pink. You let out a soft moan as he worked his way lower, his hands massaging your mounds as he worked.

“You like that, huh? Me feeling you all over like that,” he spoke into your skin, his deep voice rippling through you. You only nodded as he reached your skirt-line.

“Is this alright, princess?” He motioned to your already falling-off skirt and rustling legs.

“Yes,” you breathed, aimlessly tugging the cloths off with your hands. His eyes lit up as he tugged at your panties with his mouth, pulling them down your leg. Your bare area now fully exposed, your legs twisted and writhed together in search of friction. You hadn’t been treated like this, well, ever.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Teru took a step back for a second, watching you helplessly wait for him to return back to where he left off. You glared, annoyed that he stopped so suddenly.

“Teru please,” you whimpered.

“Aren’t you wet,” he hummed, his face now aligned with your sex, your folds already glistening. His fingertips parted your entrance, the touch alone making you breathe a bit heavier. Teru didn’t wait long before his mouth was of you, his tongue delving deep within your folds. His tongue making strong, rhythmic strokes as his hands kept your legs open. His piercing felt cold against your insides, the sensation swirling around inside. You moaned in pleasure as he continued eating you out with a renewed passion. Seemingly enjoying the sounds you were making, you continued, and his strokes became faster and stronger. At this point, your sex was throbbing and hot, each flip of his tongue only making you writhe more. It wouldn’t be long until -

His tongue exited your folds, moving over, instead, to your aching clit. Circling the mound with his tongue, he bit down softly, causing you to throw your head back in pleasure. He groaned, sending shockwaves throughout your bottom half. Your breathing was labored, as you felt a sharp sensation rising.

“Teru- I think- I’m gonna-” before you could finish, you felt a wave of sparks wash over you, your eyes rolling back as you felt your entire body twitch with a strong orgasm. Your legs went limp against him as you finished. Terushima smiled, his face appearing out of your sex covered in your juices. He smiled, licking his lips as he took the rest off of his face with his fingertips. He went to kiss you, and you could taste the saltiness of yourself inside his mouth. He smiled, pulling your hair back from your face as he moved to place you in his lap.

“You did so well,” he whispered, peppering your face with kisses and hugging you to his bare chest. Still twitching as your cunt recovered, you looked him over, realizing the tent within his joggers was ever-so-large. Tracing your gaze, he seemingly noticed too.

“Can I?” You asked, breathing still heavy from before. He nodded, seemingly a bit shocked by the suggestion. You unzipped his pants, pulling down his boxers beneath them. His cock sprung out, pre-cum already wet on the tip. You moved yourself to the floor to position yourself as you mouthed the tip. Circling your tongue around the tip, he moaned quietly.

“Fuck, Y/N, you don’t have to-”

You took in more of his cock as you pulled your head back and forth, establishing a slow but steady rhythm. His head arched back a bit as he grasped your hair, pushing you back and forth lightly as you continued. God, he was huge. You could barely get his length within your mouth with the size. He didn’t seem to care though, as he shoved your head further down it. Gagging slightly at the feeling at the back of your throat, you continued circling it with your tongue as you used your hands to play with his balls. Seemingly already close, you sped up and pushed farther back and forth, taking the time to touch the tip with your wet tongue.

His head threw itself back again, this time his moans echoed throughout the room.

“God damn, I think I’m about to cum,” he breathed, almost at a scream. You quickened your fervor, eventually feeling him pull himself from your mouth as it became too much. His juice launched onto your face, coving your eyelashes and mouth with his salty insides. He let out a sharp cry as it occurred, breathing heavily afterward.

Looking down at you, he breathed, “You look so sexy,” he pulled you up to him, kissing all over your face to try and remove his liquids. You lapped up the last of it around your mouth, eventually cleaning up with a spare towel.

Both exhausted, he pulled you onto the couch with him, covering you both in a blanket as he wrapped his arms around you.

“So much for hating me, huh?” he whispered, his body flush against your own, he smelled lightly of musk and sweat, but he was warm. He played with your hair as he grew tired, the two of you eventually falling asleep as the night grew to a close.


	8. Yandere!Terushima Yuuji x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluff version one the last one.

**Y/N's POV**

"I HATE YOU." You screamed at Terushima as he starts to laugh. "Oh really?" He chuckles as he starts to walk towards you making you back up into the wall. "I-I." You were frozen as you back hits the wall, Terushima's tall frame towers over yours. Right now I bet you're wondering what's going on, well you and Terushima were at a party. There was this boy who was flirting with you and Terushima was really jealous so he dragged you home. You started having a massive rant at him which leads to now. 

"I get your jealous of the guy Terushima, but I love you. It's always going to be you." You whisper as he looks at you. "I'm sorry baby, I just hate when guys flirt with you." He sighs and wraps his arms around your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck and smile. "It's okay, now can we cuddle?" You ask as he chuckles. "Sure whatever you want baby." He picks you up before walking to the couch and laying down and spoons you. 

"I love you babygirl." He whispers as you smile. "I love you too Teru." You whisper back before yawning. "Tired?" He asks as you nod. "Sleep." He whispers as you slowly fall into a deep slumber. He just watches you fall asleep before sighing. He picks you up gently, he carries you upstairs and into your bedroom. 

He lays you down on the bed gently before changing you into some pj shorts and one of his hoodies. He changes into a pair of sweatpants before taking his shirt off and climbing in next to you. He sighs before pulling you into his arms and drifts of to sleep.


	9. Dominate Hinata Shoyo x  Submissive Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Lemon, If you don't like it you don't have to read. But you have been warned.

Hinata shoyo was a overly excited boy. He was sweet and kind and caring. He was also your boyfriend and he was the best one you had ever had. Everything with him was amazing, living with him; eating with him; sleeping with him. The sex was good too. You had had sex several times, always great and full of love. Mainly missionary and with the occasional cowgirl. You had begun to explore some kinks you either had or thought would be hot. Just simple ones like clothed sex, phone sex and a bit of edging. So when Hinata came to you with a suggestion of another kink, you had been surprised. You had never thought the cute, kind boy you were dating could ever have a kink like this.

“Look at you. So wet and needy for me. Your cunt is sucking my fingers in. Do you like that? Of course you like that, you’re moaning like a slut.” You knelt on the bed, Hinata standing in front of you as his fingers curled inside of you, brushing against your g-spot. All you could do was moan at the pleasure. Without any warning Hinata took his fingers out, leaving you empty and wanting more. You whined your displeasure, Hinata only laughing at you. Your fingers curled, wanting badly to touch Hinata but they were bound behind you; rope stretched around your entire body in a series of complex knots. The Shibari rope pattern pushed your naked breasts closer together and tied your arms behind your back, pushing your chest out. Sitting snugly around your throat was a black leather collar, simple in design with a silver circle at the front that had ‘Cum Slut’ imprinted on it. Hinata had told you it was a fitting present since it described you so well as he had wrapped it around your neck.

“What’s that, slut? You want my fingers in your hole?” He smirked down at you and thrusted his fingers thrust into your mouth, covered in your juices. You moaned around the intruding digits, sucking them clean. Once he deemed them clean he took them out. Your hips gyrated trying to get any pleasure; the action making the knot of rope placed directly on your clit to brush the bundle of nerves.

“Look at you, so needy. So desperate.” Hinata’s eyes roamed over your naked body, the usual green irises borderline black from his pupils being so blown wide in arousal. He smirked down at you almost fully clothed except for his shirt, a subtle hint of the power dynamics between the two of you. You blushed and looked down. Hinata’s left hand touched your shoulder and lightly pushed you over so you were lying on your back, legs still bent. Once settled comfortably, he knelt in between your open legs, his hands running along your thighs and rubbing your red butt.

“Your ass looks very nice like this. It’s a good shade of red and,” he put more pressure on the mound of flesh, dragging his blunt nails over your skin. You mewled at the pain as he continued to abuse your butt. “You’ll be feeling that for a while.”

“Hin-Hin-” One of his hands came down, this time on your thigh and a yelp escaped from your mouth.

“Now now Y/N-chan, I’ve told you what to call me. You know what happens when you disobey me.” Your thigh throbbed, beginning to synchronise with the dull throbbing of your butt. Hinata had spanked you fifteen times with his hand and then five times with a paddle. Afterwards, he had fucked your hole with the handle of the paddle, bringing you to the brink of cumming and then had stopped.

“M-Master!” The blush spread along your face, burning with a stronger intensity. Hinata smiled at the name, rewarding you by brushing his fingertips along your wet outer lips. Your hips bucked into his hands, trying desperately to guide him to where you wanted him to touch you the most. Hinata just chuckled at your attempts and withdrew his hand. You groaned at him, fingers clenching and unclenching behind your back.

“You seem to forget who’s in charge here.” To further his point he pinched your nipple, rolling it in between his fingertips. You moaned at the pain, pushing your chest further out. Hinata laughed and released the hard nub, his thumb brushing over the tip lightly. “I’m thinking next time I’ll put nipple clamps on them.” His words made you moan, the noise louder than the previous few. “You seem to like the idea. I never knew you were such a whore. Only a filthy slut would like the idea of that,” he splayed his fingers over your breasts and began to fondle them, cupping them in his big hands. “But then again you are a filthy slut.”

His words caused you to become even wetter and you tried hopelessly to get some friction, anything to satisfy the fire burning within you.

“Ma-Master, please…” you begged, wanting Hinata more than ever before.

“What do you want, slut? Do you want me to finger you,” one finger pushed into you, curling to rub against your g-spot. The finger disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. “Or do you want me to eat you out? You know how much I love to eat you out, I’ll let you sit on my face and I’ll eat you out for hours. How’s that?” You keened at his suggestions. “Use your words, baby girl.”

“I… I want your cock…” you sobbed out. A finger slipped into you once more, as if to reward you.

“Go on.”

“I … I want Master’s cock. I want you t-to,” the words made you blush. Hinata added another finger to encourage you to speak. “I want you to fill me up, Master, fuck my cunt. Make me scream! I need your dick in me now. Please. Fuck me until I can’t think straight! Only you can fill me up so well, no one else can make me feel the way you do! Master, please give me your cock!”

“How can I not give my little slut what she wants when she begged for it so well?” He fingered the 'Cum Slut’ on your collar and mused. “Maybe it should say 'Cock Slut’. You seem to love my cock so much. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow.” The promise made you moan.

His dick began to push into you and instinctively your legs wrapped around Hinata’s waist as you brought your hips up slightly, taking him deeper. Hinata watched memorised by the sight of his cock slowly entering your hole, stretching you so wide. He had half a mind to stop, just to be a tease, but tears were beginning to leak down your cheeks and Hinata knew not to push someone too far especially on their first time. He stilled when he fully sheathed himself. Though you’ve had sex plenty of times, Hinata was big and you had to adjust- the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you in a way that wasn’t pleasurable.

A roll of your hips told him he could move. He withdrew, his powerful hips thrusting back. One of his hands clamped onto your hip, his small hand wrapping around the bone. His other hand slid to your clit and began to rub it in small circles. You jerked up against him, feeling your body begin to clench up in the telltale signs of a fast approaching orgasm. Hinata’s finger stopped stimulating the small bundle of nerves and you cried out in frustration.

“You cum when I tell you to, slut.” His thrusts become harder, each time hitting your g-spot. You weren’t sure if you’d be able to obey, but you tried for him. His large frame hovered over you and you wished you could run your hands through his orange hair, rake your nails down his muscular back but the rope stopped you. You were pretty sure that they had chafed your wrists but by this time you were too gone to care. All you could focus on was the pleasure Hinata was giving you. The taller male usual grining face had gone; to you, he looked like a god with his toned body and eyes so dark they were almost black. Sweat dripped down his body and your eyes followed the bead, wanting to follow it with your lips.

“God, you’re so tight. You want my cum in you, don’t you? Gonna fuck your pussy until you cum all over my cock,” Hinata sneered down at you and your inner walls tighten, something he was quick to notice. “You tightened. You must really like being called a slut. You just did it again. Shit, I’m gonna cum soon. Gonna fill you up. I know you want me to cum in you. You’re a dirty little slut. You know that?”

“Y-yeah,” you panted out, eyes closed as the pleasured soared through you. You were so close to cumming.

“Say it. Say you’re my dirty little slut.”

“I’m your dirty little slut!”

“Louder!”

“I’M YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SLUT!”

Hinata slipped a hand in between your two bodies, rubbing your clitoris. His small-ish finger toyed with it, sending pleasure throughout you. That coupled with the continuous pounding to your g-spot meant that you were quickly approaching your orgasm, faster than normal from all the edging he had done to you.

“Hin-Hinata… gonna cum!” You wailed out, on the edge. Hinata let the slip of his name slide, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“Cum then.” With his permission, you came, cumming around his cock. Your body clenched up, your walls tightening around his dick. The squeezing of your hot walls brought him over the edge, spurting strings of cum inside of you. He pulled out and watched with dark eyes as his cum began to dribble out, his dick giving a slight twitch at the obscene image. Without being fully aware of it, his hand came up and a lone finger smeared his leaking cum around your skin. A groan from you pulled him away, literally and metaphorically. He moved up your body, gently pushing a strand of hair behind your ear as he pulled you up into a sitting position. The movement made the knot rub against your over sensitive clit and you bucked again, aftershocks rushing through you. His long fingers deftly undid the collar on your throat and then got to work quickly untying you as you rested against him, too tired to even try to sit up. Your head rested on his broad shoulder, feeling it flex as his arms moved around you. Once he had untied your arms you straightened them for the first time in awhile, rubbing your red wrists.

“Open your legs please Y/N-chan,” Hinata gently requested and you opened your legs so he had access to the ropes there. Hinata delicately removed them, making sure he didn’t accidentally graze your sensitive skin. Once it was entirely off your body, he lifted you up bridal style and carried you to the bathroom, sitting you on the cold sink as he turned on the shower to warm it up. the coolness helping to ease your stinging butt. When the steam began to swirl around you two, Hinata lifted you up again and entered the shower, putting you down to wash you.

“You did very well. I’m very impressed,” he praised you, his smile back on his face. His small hands massaged your shoulders, working to get the kinks out. The swimmer soaped your body, keeping the touches light and non-sexual. You leant into him, content in allowing him to wash you. After washing your body, he quickly washed his own and then shut the water off. Hinata dried you with a fluffy white towel, hastily drying himself afterwards. He dressed you in one of his own shirts, the hem coming to mid-thigh and sleeves reaching past your fingertips.

Hinata picked you up once more and placed you on the bed again, going back into the bathroom to put on PJ bottoms and to retrieve a box. The male sat it down next to your snoozing body and took out a tube, squeezing a bit of the white cream onto his fingertips. Hinata rubbed it into your wrists and then pressed a kiss to the red marks. You giggled at his actions. Hinata rolled you onto your front and massaged the cream into your red butt and thigh. Once properly rubbed in, his fingers slid up your back and he gave you a back massage, another treat for your taxed body. You moaned in delight, your eyes falling shut on their own accord. Time passed and you were on the brink of sleep when he left. You made a noise of disappointment when his warm hands left your body; Hinata patted your hip to console you and walked out of the bedroom. You shifted your head so you could see the door, wondering where he had gone. A few minutes later he returned carrying a glass of water and something else which he placed on the bedside table. Before you could ask him what it was, he offered the water. It was only then you realised how sore your throat was from all the moaning and screaming.

You greedily drank it all, Hinata laughing at you. Once it was finished he put it on the bedside table and crawled into bed, his hands reaching out to pull you to him.

“How was it?” He asked concern in his green eyes as he looked over your body.

“It was amazing Hinata-kun!” You tell him, smiling.

“Are you sure? If you don’t like it you can tell me,” he said, not looking very convinced. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his, nuzzling into his chest. His arms came up to wrap around you, keeping you there.

“I’m telling the truth. It was great. We have to do it again,” you spoke into his chest.

“You know I don’t mean the words I called you?” He tells you.

“Yeah, yeah, Hinata, I know. Now how about we go to sleep now?” Hinata kissed your forehead in agreement, managing to pull you even closer to him and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, arms wrapped around the person who meant everything to him, feeling happy and sated.

~Next Day~

You woke up to pots banging. Blearily lifting your head up from the pillows, your eyes groaned as the bright light assaulted your eyes. Closing them and then forcing them to open through the pain, you looked around, arms reaching for a body. Your fingers didn’t feel Hinata's warm body and you accepted, with a pout, that he wasn’t around. He was probably in the kitchen making you breakfast judging by the noise from the kitchen. You smiled and decided to go help him; these were the mornings you loved. You pulled yourself to the edge of the bed, resting your feet on the cold ground as you sat on the mattress. Pushing your hands into the duvet, you heave yourself up to your feet and begin to walk to the door… only to fall down.

You yelled out in surprise as you hit the hard floor, the noise of your scream and impact causing Hinata to run into the room worried. You smiled up at him from your position on the floor, waving at him sheepishly.

“What happened?” He asked, crouching down to help you up. You staggered and fall into his chest, Hinata’s arms wrapping around your waist to steady you.

“You did well on your promise of making me not be able to walk,” you told him, smiling. Hinata blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry.” He lowered you onto the bed and grabbed the glass on the table, going into the bedroom to fill it up.

“Don’t be. It had to be one of the most pleasurable nights I’ve ever had.” You watched him move around, the tops of his ears turning red at your word. He turned around and gave you a bashful smile, handing you the glass of water. You take it and begin to gulp it down. Hinata reached to the table beside the bed and grabbed the thing he placed the night before. It crinkled in his hand, telling you it was some form of medication. He popped it and handed you a white pill. With a blush, you realised it was a Morning After Pill. You took it from him and swallowed it down.

“Sorry about not wearing a condom. That was careless of me.” Hinata turned his head away, looking angry at himself. You reached over to him and turned his head, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“It’s fine. Really. I’ve taken a Morning After Pill and we’re both clean from any HIV or AIDS. But maybe next time you should wear a condom,” Hinata nodded in agreement. You grinned and lent forward. “Now, what about that breakfast you were making me?”


	10. Satori Tendou  x Reader - Best friend [song fic]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Love you all <3 The song is Best Friend by Jason Chen. Plot - Tendou and Y/N have been best friends since they were 10, but slowly Y/N started to fall for Tendou and confesses through a song with the help of Semi and Shirabu.

**Y/N's POV**

You watch as Tendou talks to Ushijima as they clean the gym floor. You notice the smile on his face which makes you sigh and go back to putting the balls away with Semi. "You okay?" Semi asks as you look at him and force a smile. "Yeah of course why wouldn't I be?" You say trying to sound cheerful but your voice ends up cracking. "You know you can always talk to me Y/N/N, so what's wrong?" Semi asks as you glance at Tendou before looking at the ground suddenly finding your shoes interesting. "I-I love him Semi as more than a friend." You whisper as tear well up in your eyes. 

Semi's eyes widen as he sees some tears fall down you face. He quickly pulls you into a hug as you start to sob into his shoulder catching the attention of the rest of the team. "Y/N/N?" Shirabu says before running over and looks as Semi who nods. "Come on." Shirabu leads you out of the gym. "Wait Y/N/N." Tendou says and goes to run after you and Shirabu but Semi stops him and shakes his head before following you guys out. 

They lead you to an empty classroom as you continue to sob. "Shh it's okay." Shirabu whispers before sitting you on a desk. "I'm scared." You whisper as Semi wipes your tears away but more keep falling. "I know, but maybe he feels the same way." Semi says as Shirabu nods. "But what if he doesn't?" You whisper as Shirabu rubs your back. "You'll never know until you ask him." Shirabu says as you look at him. "I-I can't he'll hate me." You say as you shake you head looking back down again as you fiddle with the rings on your fingers.

"You entered the singing show right?" Shirabu asks as you nod. "Yeah I still don't know what song to sing though." "How about you confess to him using the song Best Friend by Jason Chen?" Semi suggest as you look up at him. "That could work, he won't know it's amid at him though." You say as Shirabu smiles. "Well after the show you can confess to him." Shirabu says as you nod slightly.

"Okay, thank you guys really." You whisper and pull them both into a hug. They smile and hug you back. "Your welcome." They say before pulling back. "Now go and practise you only have a week to practise." Semi says. "Yeah plus we have a date so." Shirabu says as you giggle. "okay I'll leave you guys so you can go on your date." You say as you hop of the table giving them a wink before leaving the room.

**\- Time Skip to the show -**

You stood backstage with Semi and Shirabu as they introduce you. "Okay next up we have Y/N L/N." You smile at Semi and Shirabu before walking on to the stage. You take a deep breath as the music starts. 

**"Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?  
Ever since we were ten, baby  
When we were out on the playground playing pretend  
I didn't know it back then**

**Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it  
Grow old together  
Have feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent**

**I pray for all your love**

**Boy our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you  
Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends boy  
But I fell in love with my best friend**

**Through all the girls that came by  
And all the nights that you cried  
Boy, I was there right by your side**

**How could I tell you I loved you  
When you were so happy  
With some other girl?**

**Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it  
Grow old together  
Have feelings we had before  
When we were so innocent**

**I pray for all your love  
Boy our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you  
Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends boy  
But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I know it sounds crazy  
That you'd be my baby  
Boy you mean that much to me**

**And nothing compares when  
We're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down**

**And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
Love is so unpredictable  
But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
You'd fall in love with your best friend**

**I pray for all your love  
Boy our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you  
Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends Boy  
But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I pray for all your love  
Boy our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you  
Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends boy  
But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I fell in love with my best friend  
I remember when I said I'd always be there  
Ever since we were ten, baby" **

You finish singing as the crowd cheers and claps. You smile and bow before walking off stage where you see Tendou clapping and smiling. "Well done i'm so proud of you." He says before pulling you into a hug making you blush. "T-Thank y-you." You stutter and pull back. "Tori there's something I need to tell you." You start as you fiddle with your rings as a nervous habit (Does anyone else do that. No. Just me then oof)

"That song I just sang it was for you, I fell in love with my best friend." You say as he smiles even wider. "Aww Y/N/N I fell in love with my best friend too." He says before pulling you into a sweet and passionate kiss. You smile into the kiss seeing Semi and Shirabu give you thumbs up out of the corner of your eye before closing you eyes and melting into the kiss. 


	11. Kuroo x Reader x Bokuto *LEMON*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Lemon, If you don't like it you don't have to read. But you have been warned. 

You weren’t sure how you got here.

Well, wait. You were, but the brisk progression of things has your mind foggy.

Your knees stand parallel to Bokuto’s head, his face pressed deep between your legs. His hot, thick tongue swipes slowly over your pussy, resting at the underside of your clit before he gives it a harsh suck. 

You moan into Kuroo’s mouth, and you can feel each muscle in his face curl into a smirk. He breaks the kiss, a string of saliva the last remaining connection you two have. 

“Feel good, baby?” His words come out labored, as the kiss has him a little riled up as well. Kuroo’s cheeks are flushed pink, excitement twinkles in his eyes. 

You don’t answer him, too focused on trying to ground yourself in the moment. You’re so damn sensitive. Teasing these two was always fun, but you were afraid this time you went a bit overboard. Bokuto’s tongue has pushed you so close to the edge more times than you can count, And Kuroo’s hands didn’t help, his graceful digits busied themselves with all your weak spots, focusing on your tender nipples and now ruby red ass. He’s already sucked various marks into your skin, some you were certain would still be visible later on. It’s almost painful how much your body currently itches with need.

A fist harshly grasps at your hair, tilting your chin up to meet Kuroo’s yellow eyes.  
  
“You were so mouthy before, where’s your words now, kitten?”

You answer him with a whimper, teary eyes begging for a shred of mercy. Fuck, if your mouth worked right now, you would have been inclined to give him an answer. You can only hope your look is enough to convince him to spare you. 

There’s a wet, sloppy sound from the movement of Bokuto’s tongue, then his lips seal around your clit again, the appendage grinding against its sensitive underside.

“F-fuck…!” You manage to cry out, both your hands cease anchoring on Kuroo’s shoulders and instead fist Bokuto’s soft locks. “I–…aaaah…!” 

God, the noise you made would’ve been embarrassing if you weren’t so turned on. Kuroo chuckles, and leans back, giving you full view of his erect cock.

“Kou,” he barks, voice deep with more than apparent lust. 

The man obviously get the message, and he lifts you off his face, licking his lips as he emerges from in between your legs.

“You wanna take her from behind? You’ve been working your ass off getting her all wet.” Kuroo’s fingers dive down to gently stroke your pussy. “Fuck, she’s practically dripping,” he remarks through clenched teeth, eyes admiring your glistening wetness now adorning his fingers. 

Bokuto almost growls out an agreement, his hands softly push your back.  
  
“Hands and knees. Now.” 

You don’t bother arguing, quickly adhering to his demand. Bokuto’s rough, calloused hands slide under the junction of your thighs and pelvis and raise your bottom half with ease. He pulls himself forward, and upon deciding the proper settlement of your hips, he lets your knees drop down to meet the soft fabric of your comforter once more. His cock barely, just barely, lingers at your entrance. You’re practically drooling at the idea of it drumming against your insides.  
  
Kuroo’s bottom half is dangerously close to your face. His hand cups your cheek, handling you as if you’re made of glass. You look up at him and are surprised to see such a gentle, loving smile on his face. His thumb strokes over your skin, and you nuzzle into his hand, giving whatever part of it you can reach a kiss. Suddenly, his expression grows dark, his thumb travels down to your lip, harshly parting open your mouth. Kuroo’s other hand drops his cock down, intent to fill your hole.

“Ready?” 

Bokuto hms, then takes one more second to assure he’s got a good angle. You nod your head and open your mouth wider. Kuroo’s cock slides into your mouth as Bokuto sheathes himself inside your pussy. You inhale sharply through your nose, the delicious stretch on both ends of your body being something almost otherworldly. It takes them both a couple of thrusts to fully cover themselves in your wetness, and more to find a rhythm, but they finally settle on you swallowing Kuroo’s cock with every thrust of Bokuto’s hips. 

Things are only gentle for moments, before Bokuto’s hips are delivering harsh thrusts, forcing him to bottom out inside of you. His cock carves itself into your walls, and every inch of your insides quiver in response. All that angling is paying off as well, the smooth head of his cock pounds against the spongy exterior of your g-spot, drawing you closer and closer to the release your body craved for who knows how long now. You’re almost completely out of breath, as every time you feel Bokuto’s strong thighs part from your figure, Kuroo’s own length is pressed down your throat, causing tears to prick your vision.

They’re both giving bits of praise, Bokuto mumbling about how much he loves your pussy, how he’s gonna make sure everybody knows exactly who your hole belongs to. He smacks your ass, the sharp noise resonates around the small bedroom, and you whine. Kuroo’s starting to look far gone, he’s barely drooling at the sight of you taking his long cock down the velvety walls of your throat. He smirks, and comments on how pretty you look with a mouthful of cock, if only you’d shut up more often and let him fuck it like this, like a good little pet would. 

It’s not long before you’re close again, and attentive as your boys are, they notice, both of them letting go of their restraints and focusing on their own pleasure.Kuroo’s hands grip harshly at your face, fucking your mouth and throat with no resistance. Bokuto’s jackhammering at your entrance, nails practically digging holes in your skin as his heavy balls slap against the outer portion of your pussy, then, _oh **god**_ , his hand dives in between your legs and his thick fingers rub deep circles into your needy clit and you can feel that familiar tingly feeling leaking down your pelvis and into your thighs and _then_ -

Your orgasm hits you like a truck, shooting through your thighs and all the way to the tips of your toes. Your shriek is muffled by Kuroo’s cock deep down your throat, he throws his head back and moans at the sudden vibrations, his own release dumping straight down your throat. He’s quick to pull out, allowing Bokuto to chase his own end. A few more pumps into your overstimulated pussy has him groaning, harshly pulling your ass flush against him as his warm cum spreads inside you. 

There’s a few seconds of silence to let everyone catch their breath and steady themselves, before Bokuto is gingerly kissing down your spine.  
  
“So fucking good…” he mumbles, “I love your pussy. I love you…”

“You okay?” Kuroo’s fingers brush a few sweaty locks out of your face. 

You nod, still a little too tired to answer. Bokuto starts pulling out, and you moan breathlessly, brows scrunching as your tender pussy clenches, almost begging him to stay. When he’s fully outside, he gives your ass one more light smack, now grinning like he just won the lottery. His load almost instantly starts dribbling out of your hole, his own juices along with yours streaming lightly down the soft flesh of your thighs.


	12. Daichi Sawamura x Reader *LEMON*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Lemon, If you don't like it you don't have to read. But you have been warned. 

The two of you were long time sweethearts - meeting in middle school and started dating officially in the summer before 3rd year. To most people’s surprise, you were Daichi’s only girlfriend. It’s not that he wasn’t popular with the ladies, in fact, it was quite the opposite. But Daichi was usually busy with sports. On top of that, he felt it was hard to make a genuine connection with any of his pursuers. None of them seemed to have enough interests in common with him to make him want to try being anything more than friends, and sometimes they wouldn’t get even that far. Daichi didn’t worry though. He was young and knew the right person would come along eventually. Until then, there were sports.

You dated, but nothing serious ever came from it. Most dates you went on never resulted in a second. No one seemed to truly pique your interest, so you didn’t waste your time. School was more important to you anyways. Focusing on your grades needed to be at the forefront of your mind while you had the chance. So you did just that.

Something about Daichi felt like home to you since day one. When the two of you got together, it was like everything clicked and suddenly made sense. Daichi knew from the moment you said yes that all he wanted was to take on this journey called life together. For the first time, he felt a connection that he didn’t want to ever lose. It came to no one’s surprise that he proposed to you at graduation. He had no interest in waiting on something he already knew would happen, and you agreed wholeheartedly. A year later the two of you were married at the young age of 19. That didn’t stop your life though, it just made things more interesting in your eyes. The two of you had a best friend to limitlessly learn and grow alongside.

Even with getting married at such a young age, the two of you never felt like it inhibited you from anything. Both of you chose the same university to be close, but still went about your separate paths. The two of you turned 21 and celebrated as anyone else would. Daichi even relocated the two of you to California for a while, so that was an adventure all on its own. The two of you discovered so much together and it brought you closer than you could ever imagine.

Among those discoveries, the two of you were each other’s first. Somehow you were able to wait until your wedding night, although there were plenty of times that plan almost went out the window. Despite being each other’s first, the sex between the two of you is mind-blowing. The two of you were able to quickly learn each other’s bodies and preferences. There isn’t a thing that man does that you don’t like and vice versa. The sex is often since both of you are so quickly turned on by the mere presence of the other. It isn’t unusual for him to catch you by surprise, hoisting you up on the kitchen counter, dining room table, or even a wall to take you right then and there.

There was never a dull moment in your relationship with one another and today was no exception. The two of you were finally back in Japan and planning to host a dinner tonight for some friends and family to catch up. To prepare, you spent the better part of your day cleaning up the house, grocery shopping, and preparing for dinner in a few hours. Daichi on the other hand had an early morning meeting with a new student he was going to start training. He returned at about noon to find you in the kitchen, finishing up with everything for the dinner that could be prepared ahead of time. Hearing him enter through the door pretty loudly, you worked on finishing the task at hand, knowing that if you didn’t acknowledge him first then he would come to you. And he did just that, walking up to snake his large hands around your hips and pressing a kiss to your neck.

“I missed you,” he mumbled out while his lips worked on your sweet spot.

“Finally, you’re home,” you said as you turned off the stove and turned in his arms, wrapping yours to hang around his neck. “I was starting to get lonely.”

“Really?” he questioned with a smirk and leaning in to kiss you. “Guess I should make it up to you.”

He didn’t wait for a reply before he picked you up and began walking you to your shared bedroom. Giggling out as you began pulling his shirt over his head, you wrapped your legs tightly around his buff frame to try to gain some friction.

“Always so eager,” he laughed out as you pulled your shirt over your head and let it drop. Once off, you took his mouth to yours, tongue desperate to explore his familiar kiss. The two of you separated when he dropped you on the bed under him. Immediately reaching for his belt, you quickly had it undone. His pants were being pushed off faster than either of you could process. His erection was already peeking out of his boxers and begging to be addressed. Iwaizumi had already pulled down your skirt as you worked on his belt. Hooking one leg behind his you pulled Daichi down further on your body, making it easier for you to roll him over and climb atop. Daichi responded by smacking your ass and gripping it aggressively. Your hips rolled over his clothed cock teasingly while you reached behind your back and pulled off your bra. Daichi gave your ass another tight squeeze before running his rough hands up to play with your exposed tits. Taking his hands in yours, you gave a rough squeeze and wiggled your hips excitedly.

“Hurry up and fuck me, Sawamura,” you called out as your clit rub across his erection. Within a second Daichi flipped over and pinned you to the bed beneath you.

“Guess you did miss me,” his rough voice said as he slides his way down your abdomen to your panty line. Quickly he pulled the down just far enough to glide his tongue across your folds. “Can’t believe you’re dripping wet already. I’m just getting started.” He finished pulling your panties down to your knees, where you shimmied out of them the rest of the way. His tongue was quickly lapping up your essence and his nose was tickling your clit, causing you to squeak out. Your toes were already curling and your hands fisting the sheets tightly in response.

“Sawamura, please just f-fUcK me already!” you screamed out, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He hissed at the action and lifted his face to reveal a hungry expression.

“Whatever you say, baby,” he said as he stood up and pulled down his boxers, allowing his large cock to spring free. He leaned above you, placing three fingers in your mouth. “Suck.” You took his wrist in your hands and obliged happily. He began to stroke his cock with his mouth agape while you sucked away eagerly, making sure to get his fingers as wet as possible. “Good girl,” he praised as he took his wet hand to his mouth and spit, mixing your two fluids together. Stroking his now soaked hand across his rock hard cock, he prepared himself to line up at your entrance. He slowly rocked his way in with a wince at how tight you were. Once he bottomed out, the two of you let out a simultaneous moan and he pulled your body towards his. He was now standing with your legs draped over his shoulders, giving him every bit of access. Rocking on his heels, he started to slowly move in and out of you to make sure your body was well adjusted. Realizing you were fine, he began to thrust his pace at an increasing speed, holding your thighs against himself roughly.

“Damn baby, I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of this pussy,” he called out as he thrust. “Your tight pussy was made for my cock.”

Your eyes were glued to him as you played with your bouncing breasts, thoroughly enjoying every inch of his dick inside you. He smiled up at you as he moved to grasp your hips, giving him more leverage to aggressively thrust.

“Ohhhhh Sawamura!” you called out, felling him prod at your G spot already. Your legs instinctively wrapped behind him, trying to pull him as tight to your core as possible.

“You want more baby?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, Sawamura! Fuck me hard!” you screamed out, clenching down on his cock hungrily. Daichi responded by lifting you up and bouncing you on his cock quickly. You hung from his neck and begin to ride him as best as you could while being hoisted up in the air, head falling back in pure bliss. “Just like that Sawamura! Give me your cock.”

“Fuck you ride me so well, Kitten,” he said as he continued to thrust to meet your advances. “I can tell you want more. Let me give it to you.” With that, he crawled the two of you up on the bed, so that your head was close to the edge. “I know what you want baby. Be a good girl and you’ll get it soon enough.”

He lifted one of your legs and used it as leverage to thrust hard into your throbbing pussy. Reaching up to grip at his neck, you let out a long moan and he felt his dick twitch. “Keep making sounds like that and I won’t last much longer.”

“Holy shit. Fuck.” you moaned out, leg almost faltering from the pleasure. “Fuck Sawamura. Give me more! Fuck me more!”

Sawamura let out a growl and smack your leg down as he climbs above you and took you in for a deep kiss. Moaning into your mouth, he grasped the back of your neck tightly and took his free hand to your left breast. “You want more baby? I’ll give you what you want.” He hoisted you up a little further until your head hung off the bed. You grasped his hair excitedly, trying to fight back the grin on your face. He was going to give you your favorite treat: complete sensory deprivation. Legs up and spread as wide as possible, you thrashed wildly onto his cock in anticipation. He wrapped his hands round your neck, squeezing with the perfect pressure, now using the choke as leverage for his thrusts. The feeling was sensational. Your vision was blurry and hearing faded as you moaned out, eyes rolling back into your head. Daichi knew you loved this combo - lack of oxygen, blood rushing to your head, and his thick cock pounding you senseless. Your wrists grasped his for arms excitedly and your hips went crazy trying to pull in every inch of his dick it could. Daichi released the grip on your throat and leaned your head up for a moment while you caught your breath. Legs still spread wide and hips still thrashing due to the pressure his thrusts were applying to your soaking, needy core.

“Sawamura! Please!” you screamed out and he groaned at the pretty face begging under him. “Please let me cum! PLEASE!”

“I hear you, baby. You’re going to come real soon,” he said as he readjusted and started ramming into you at lightning speed. “Hang in there. You’ll be cumming around my cock real soon. I promise.”

The moans you were emitting were like music to his ears, something he would never get sick of hearing. He was close to the edge but was making sure to hold it back as long as he could. He wanted to make sure the two of you hit your peaks together this time. With company on the way, there was no time for a round two, but he would make sure you got more than enough pleasure still. Feeling his dick do a premature twitch, he knew he would cum any moment now. Wrapping his hands back around your throat tightly he leaned your head back down and thrust as fast and hard as he could. He felt your moans rumble in-between his fingers and he felt his own eyes beginning to roll back. Releasing his grip on your neck, pulling your upper body tight to his, he went in for the encore. Every thrust of his cock was penetrating your G spot and you began to see stars. Heart racing out of your chest, you felt your orgasm wash over you.

“Sawamura! Sa-Sa-Sawamura! I’m cuming! Fuck I’m cuming! Fuckkkkkkkkk!” you screamed out and began quaking around his member. Hajime squeezed his eyes as he helped you ride it out. Before you were done screaming his eyes shot open and his head dropped to your neck. He thrust 4 times, deeper than ever into you with a grunt. Feeling his cock twitch inside you, you knew he had hit his orgasm too. “Yes, Sawamura! Just like that!” you whispered out breathlessly as he collapsed onto you and struggled for breath.

After a moment you felt his chest slow down and your heart rate starts to slow, he leaned up and pulled you onto the bed fully as he rolled over. Looking at the clock, you had almost 30 minutes before your guests were set to arrive. Looking over at your husband you realized the two of you were way too sweaty to greet guests. “That felt fucking amazing Daichi,” you said with a now croaky, sore throat from all your screaming. “I’m going to start a shower, catch your breath, and join me. We only have like 20 minutes at most!”

“Ok, ok,” he said as you tried to stand from the bed, falling instead, causing him to erupt into laughter. “Guess I’m carrying you to the shower.”

“Shut up, it’s not funny!” you laughed out as he stood and swept you into his arms.

“Oh, it’s going to get 20 times more funny if you can’t walk by the time our parents get here!”

“Sawamura!” you squealed as you gave him a playful smack on the arm.

He propped you up on the sink as he began to run the shower. Looking into the mirror, you smiled widely at your reflections. There’s nothing you would change about your life with this man.


	13. Suna Rintaro x Gender neutral!Reader *LEMON*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Lemon, If you don't like it you don't have to read. But you have been warned.

Their back was pressed against the soft blankets which were spread out on Suna’s bed. Their hair was spread all over, their hands wrapped around Suna's figure which towered over them, his large hands holding onto their waist as his lips moved against theirs.

His lips moved from their neck, moving down their jaw to their neck. They let out a soft moan into his ear, causing his attack on their neck as their hands wrapped tighter around his neck, pulling him closer. He moved his head from their neck, their arms loosely removing themselves from around his neck as he pushed himself up on his arms to admire the purple marks he left on their neck.

“You look so much better when I mark you up,” Suna mumbled into their ear as his right hand roamed their naked body. He moved his lips back down to their neck, sucking another purple mark onto their delicate skin. 

Suna’s fingers moved to the edge of their shirt, looking up into their eyes for permission. They mumbled a ‘yes’ and his fingers pulled their shirt over their head, his body leaning over their to press his lips against their warm skin as his fingers moved to the back of their bra, un-doing the straps and pulling it down their arms. His lips moved down to their breasts, taking their nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. 

Their hands moved back to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer as his fingers played with their other nipple, before switching his lips to the other. He trailed kisses down their stomach to the edge of their shorts, his fingers holding onto the material as he looked into their eyes, they, mumbling out another ‘yes’ causing his fingers to move to the button of their shorts, pulling the zipper down and pulling the material down their legs, discarding it to the floor. Suna’s fingers traced over their lace panties, pulling them down their legs. His fingers moved to rub along their folds, collecting their wetness, causing them to moan out loud.

He positioned himself down in between their legs his tongue moving against their folds, moving to suck on their clit. His finger traced around their entrance, slightly pushing them in before pulling them back out. They gripped onto his dark hair, pushing him further into their crotch. Suna’s fingers pushed back into their cunt, causing them to let out a louder moan than the ones they were already letting out. They felt your climax building up, digging their fingers into his hair so he could bring them to that orgasm. 

“S-Suna. Ah, I’m c-close,” they moaned out.

His fingers pulled out of their cunt, pushing right back in further than before. Their high kept building up, and eventually they felt yourself fall over the edge after one last push of his fingers. They came on his slender fingers. He pulled them out, running his pointer finger against their folds, before moving his fingers to his mouth to clean their cum from his fingers.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight, that the only thing you remember is my name,” he mumbled as he unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants down. He pulled his boxers down too, grabbing a condom from the night stand and pulling it onto his dick.

He moved his body to tower over them, his cock pointing at their entrance. Their arms moved to his neck, his fingers moving to their waist as he pushed his cock into their cunt. His head moved down towards theirs, capturing their lips into a passionate kiss as he pulled his cock out and pushed it back in, they moaning into the kiss. Suna’s pace started going faster and harder, his lips moving to their chest to mark them up more. They felt their orgasm start to build up again.

“S-Suna,” they moaned out, and he knew that their orgasm was soon approaching. 

His pace quickened and they climaxed over his cock. Pulling out of them, he pulled them up, Suna, laying his head on his pillows, pulling their body onto theirs. He positioned them over his cock, causing them to lower their hips and sink down. They let out a loud moan, his hands coming to their hips, helping them bounce up and down his cock. After the pace was set, they felt their third orgasm start to build up again, coming quicker than before because of how sensitive they were. Kageyama felt his high start to build up soon.

“S-Suna, I’m close,” They continued to moan out, their hands moving to grip onto his hair. 

Their climax washed over them quick, causing Kageyama to spill his load inside of the condom. They pulled their body off of him, falling down onto the mattress as he pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the bin. He pulled one of his shirts from his closet, throwing it over to them, they pulling it over their naked body as he got dressed. They got themself comfortable in his bed. He got a towel, helping clean up before grabbing them some water and snacks from the kitchen, sitting himself down on the bed with them, pulling them into his embrace.


	14. Akaashi Keiji x Reader *Slight LEMON*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Akaashi just being silly and having fun in the bedroom half clothed. Sorry it's short.

You and Keiji were laying on your shared bed. "K-Kei s-stop." You giggle as Keiji plants tiny kisses all down your neck making you giggle when it starts to tickle. Keiji grins as he hovers over you. He keeps kissing down your neck, sucking on your sweet spot just under your jaw making you moan. "A-ah Kei." Your hand found their way in his hair.

Keiji pulls away and lifts your shirt over your head. He throws your shirt onto the floor, and starts to kiss down your chest making you giggle. "haha Kei it tickle." He laughs against your skin. "sorry babe." He mumbles before moving back up to kiss you on the lips. 

You smile and wrap your arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss slipping his tongue into your mouth. You moan softly into his mouth as your tongues fight for dominance him obviously winning. He slowly pulls away and pulls of his shirt and throwing down onto the floor near yours. You run a hand down his chest as you grin. "Like what you see?" Keiji questions as you smirk. "Hell yeah I do." He grins and kisses you again 

The rest of the day is filled with cuddling and kisses.


	15. Satori Tendou  x Reader - Best friend [song fic] *LEMON*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is Best Friend by Jason Chen. Plot - Tendou and Y/N have been best friends since they were 10, but slowly Y/N started to fall for Tendou and confesses through a song with the help of Semi and Shirabu. The lemon version.

**Y/N's POV**

You watch as Tendou talks to Ushijima as they clean the gym floor. You notice the smile on his face which makes you sigh and go back to putting the balls away with Semi. "You okay?" Semi asks as you look at him and force a smile. "Yeah of course why wouldn't I be?" You say trying to sound cheerful but your voice ends up cracking. "You know you can always talk to me Y/N/N, so what's wrong?" Semi asks as you glance at Tendou before looking at the ground suddenly finding your shoes interesting. "I-I love him Semi as more than a friend." You whisper as tear well up in your eyes. 

Semi's eyes widen as he sees some tears fall down you face. He quickly pulls you into a hug as you start to sob into his shoulder catching the attention of the rest of the team. "Y/N/N?" Shirabu says before running over and looks as Semi who nods. "Come on." Shirabu leads you out of the gym. "Wait Y/N/N." Tendou says and goes to run after you and Shirabu but Semi stops him and shakes his head before following you guys out. 

They lead you to an empty classroom as you continue to sob. "Shh it's okay." Shirabu whispers before sitting you on a desk. "I'm scared." You whisper as Semi wipes your tears away but more keep falling. "I know, but maybe he feels the same way." Semi says as Shirabu nods. "But what if he doesn't?" You whisper as Shirabu rubs your back. "You'll never know until you ask him." Shirabu says as you look at him. "I-I can't he'll hate me." You say as you shake you head looking back down again as you fiddle with the rings on your fingers.

"You entered the singing show right?" Shirabu asks as you nod. "Yeah I still don't know what song to sing though." "How about you confess to him using the song Best Friend by Jason Chen?" Semi suggest as you look up at him. "That could work, he won't know it's amid at him though." You say as Shirabu smiles. "Well after the show you can confess to him." Shirabu says as you nod slightly.

"Okay, thank you guys really." You whisper and pull them both into a hug. They smile and hug you back. "Your welcome." They say before pulling back. "Now go and practise you only have a week to practise." Semi says. "Yeah plus we have a date so." Shirabu says as you giggle. "okay I'll leave you guys so you can go on your date." You say as you hop of the table giving them a wink before leaving the room.

**\- Time Skip to the show -**

You stood backstage with Semi and Shirabu as they introduce you. "Okay next up we have Y/N L/N." You smile at Semi and Shirabu before walking on to the stage. You take a deep breath as the music starts. 

**"Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?**

**Ever since we were ten, baby**

**When we were out on the playground playing pretend**

**I didn't know it back then**

**Now I realize you were the only one**

**It's never too late to show it**

**Grow old together**

**Have feelings we had before**

**Back when we were so innocent**

**I pray for all your love**

**Boy our love is so unreal**

**I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you**

**Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')**

**This is something like a movie**

**And I don't know how it ends boy**

**But I fell in love with my best friend**

**Through all the girls that came by**

**And all the nights that you cried**

**Boy, I was there right by your side**

**How could I tell you I loved you**

**When you were so happy**

**With some other girl?**

**Now I realize you were the only one**

**It's never too late to show it**

**Grow old together**

**Have feelings we had before**

**When we were so innocent**

**I pray for all your love**

**Boy our love is so unreal**

**I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you**

**Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')**

**This is something like a movie**

**And I don't know how it ends boy**

**But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I know it sounds crazy**

**That you'd be my baby**

**Boy you mean that much to me**

**And nothing compares when**

**We're lighter than air and**

**We don't wanna come back down**

**And I don't wanna ruin what we have**

**Love is so unpredictable**

**But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying**

**You'd fall in love with your best friend**

**I pray for all your love**

**Boy our love is so unreal**

**I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you**

**Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')**

**This is something like a movie**

**And I don't know how it ends Boy**

**But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I pray for all your love**

**Boy our love is so unreal**

**I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you**

**Somebody pinch me (I must be dreamin')**

**This is something like a movie**

**And I don't know how it ends boy**

**But I fell in love with my best friend**

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**I remember when I said I'd always be there**

**Ever since we were ten, baby"**

You finish singing as the crowd cheers and claps. You smile and bow before walking off stage where you see Tendou clapping and smiling. "Well done i'm so proud of you." He says before pulling you into a hug making you blush. "T-Thank y-you." You stutter and pull back. "Tori there's something I need to tell you." You start as you fiddle with your rings as a nervous habit (Does anyone else do that. No. Just me then oof)

"That song I just sang it was for you, I fell in love with my best friend." You say as he smiles even wider. "Aww Y/N/N I fell in love with my best friend too." He says before pulling you into a sweet and passionate kiss. You smile into the kiss seeing Semi and Shirabu give you thumbs up out of the corner of your eye before closing you eyes and melting into the kiss.

**Time skip**

"Let me show you how much I love you." Tendou whispers in your ear as he lays you on the bed. He cups your cheeks in his hands as you tilt your head deepening the kiss. He slowly moves his hands to run down your side. You wrap your arms and legs around him as your tongues fight for dominance as he takes his shirt of. 

You blush as you trace his chest lightly. "Like what you see?" He smirks as you blush a deeper shade of red. He leans back down and kisses you again before trailing kisses down the side of your neck, leaving hickeys here and there. He takes of your shirt. "No bra huh?" He asks which a chuckle. You just roll your eyes as he suck on your left nipple and rubs the other between his forefinger and thumb.

You moan softly as he bites down gently. He then moves onto the other nipple before trailing kisses down your stomach before pulling down your sweatpants and panties. He looks at you before spreading your legs open. He rubs to fingers over your folds before sinking two fingers into your wet hole. He starts to move them at a slow speed making you moan. "Ahh faster Kei." He moves his fingers faster while sucking on your clit, making you moan louder. "Fuck, Tori ahhhhh." His fingers moving inside of you faster as a knot builds up in your stomach. "I'm close." You moan out as he sucks on your clit harder making you cum with a loud moan. 

He smiles and moves up to kiss you again pulling down his pants and boxers. He grabs the lube and a condom, he rips the foil and rolls on the condom on his cock before lubing it up. He looks at you as you nod. He slowly pushes in making you moan and arch your back. "Ahhh Tori." He groans. "Y-Your so tight baby." He kisses you and starts to push in and out faster. You wrap your arms around his shoulders before moaning into his mouth as he hits your prostate. 

His hips snap against you making you let out a loud moan as you pull away and another knot builds up. "I'm close." You moan out. "Me too." He slams into you making your your eyes roll back and you cum, he comes quickly after. You pant as he slips out of you and chucks the condom in your bin before laying next to you. You snuggle up into his arms and fall asleep. "I love you." He whispers even though you were asleep and he knew that, he sighs and falls asleep too.


	16. Oikawa Tooru x Reader - comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst/Comfort maybe a little bit of napping

**Y/N's POV**

You were walking down the hallways of Aoba Johsai when you heard some of the girls who are Tooru's fangirls whispering about you. "Why is he even dating her he could do so much better than an ugly bitch like her." "I know right she doesn't deserve someone as perfect as him." "Maybe he felt bad for her and is just dating her out sympathy." "Maybe." They all laughed and looked over at you. You look at the ground tears welling up in your eyes. 

You were Tooru's girlfriend and have been dating for a month. Ever since you started dating all his fangirls have been bullying you, they make fun of you, leave you nasty notes which you never showed him. You didn't have the heart to tell him that you were being bullied.

You continue to walk to the roof, where you had lunch with Tooru, Iwaizumi, Makki and Mattsun. You felt the tears roll down your face you climbed the stairs to the roof. You could still hear the laughs of the girls and the comments you made as you opened the door. "Y/N-chan you're finally here." Tooru's voice snaps you out of your thoughts.

You look up tears still falling down you face. The smiles on their faces fall once they see your tears. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tooru asks as he pulls you into a hug. "S-Some girls were whispering about me being your girlfriends, they were saying how you shouldn't be dating a ugly bitch like me and how I don't deserve someone as perfect as you." You cry into his chest. He strokes your hair. "Baby, that's not true. If anything I don't deserve you, your too kind and sweet for me. Don't listen to them your perfect okay." He whispers as you nod and wipe your tears before pulling away. 

You smiles up at him and peck his lips. "Thank you." You whisper against his lips. "Your welcome." He whispers back before sitting down and pulling you down to sit on his lap. You smiles and rest your head on his shoulder as you yawn. "You tired?" He asks as you nod. "Yeah didn't sleep much last night was too busy studying for the test next week." "Sleep we will wake you when it's time for next lesson." Makki says as you nod and close your eyes falling asleep to the sound off them talking. 


	17. Tsukishima Kei x Reader - Jealous

Tsukishima watches as you smile and laugh with Kageyama and Hinata. He lets out a sigh in annoyance catching Tanaka's and Noya's attention. "What's up you?" Tanaka asks as Tsukishima ignores him and continues to stare at you. Noya and Tanaka look over to where he was looking at to see you laughing with Hinata and Kageyama they both smirk and look at each other. "Is Tsukki jealous?" Noya teases. "What? No why would I be jealous of the shrimp and king." Tsukishima tsks. "OI Y/N TSUKKI OVER HER IS JEALOUS." Tanaka shouts catching your attention. 

You look over and smile as you skip over to them."Aww is my Tsukki bear jealous?" You tease. "No, I have nothing to be jealous of." Tsukishima looks away a blush appears on his face. "Oh look he's blushing." Noya teases. You laugh "It's okay I only have eyes for you." You say. "Tch, good." He says before walking off. You laugh along with Noya and Tanaka.


	18. Kageyama Tobio x Reader - Cuddling

You smiles as you walk into your's and Tobio's shared room seeing him lying on the bed. You walk over and lay on top of him. "Hii babe." You say as he smiles. "Hey baby girl, had a good day?" He asks as he rubs your back with one hand and strokes your hair with the other. "It was okay, a bit stressful. How was practise?" You mumble into his neck. "It was okay nothing really happened." He whispers as you smile. "Hmm I wish I could have come and seen you play." You whisper. He smiles and kisses the top of your head. "Aww I wish you could have been there too." He whispers back. You yawn into his neck. "Tired?" He whispers as you nod. "Let's have nap." He whispers as you slowly fall asleep Kageyama not to far behind you." 


	19. Sugawara Koshi x Fem!Reader - Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is feeling a bit insecure and suga comforts her.

You stare at yourself in your full length body mirror that's in your's and Koshi's shared room. You run your hand over your belly. Tears well up in your eyes. "Too fat, I really need to lose weight." You run a hand over the scars on your arms. "Ugly how could he ever love me." The tears slowly make there way down your face. "So ugly, so fat." You say to yourself. 

Unknown to you Koshi was stood in the doorway watching you, hearing you say all that about yourself made him tear up. "Angel." He whispers before walking up behind you and wraps his arms around you. "You not fat, your not ugly. Your beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful." He whispers as you cry. "N-No I'm not." "Yes you are, your beautiful. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you." He says as you close your eyes. He kisses your cheek before turning you to face him. 

"I love you Angel, you beautiful okay. If you ever feel this way, come to me I'll show you how beautiful you are." He whispers and kisses your forehead. You spent the rest of the day cuddling and kissing, Koshi whispering how beautiful you are. 

**You guys are beautiful, don't you ever forget that. No matter what anyone says your beautiful. I'm always here if anyone needs to talk okay. Love you guys so much <3 **


	20. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter just A/N

Hey guys, thank you so much for all the requests you guys have been sending in. All the ideas have been great, I will get around to all the ones that have been requested soon. Sorry I've been behind in the requests I've been busy with college and exams. Just so you guys know I won't be taking any more Lemon requests anymore so the ones that have been requested before this A/N will be the only ones I will do. So yeah that's about it, keep the request's coming love you guys.


	21. Ushijima Wakatoshi x Fem!Chubby! Reader - Heather [song fic]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late just had a rough couple of weeks with exams and getting my projects in on time for my course but now that i'm off for christmas I should be able to get more requests done so I hope you like it. 

**Y/N's POV**

You watch Ushijima talking with Tendou and some girl from your class. You have a massive crush on him but he hardly even notices your existence. But why would he, he's the ace of Shiratorizawa's volleyball club and your just a normal, average, chubby girl. The only time he noticed you was on the 3rd December. 

_**"I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater  
You said it looked better on me than it did you"** _

You remember the party your friend was invited to hosted by Tendou on the 3rd of December, you remember her bringing you along. "Come on it will be fun." Y/F/N say as she drags you to the door. Sighing you let her drag you through the door. "Hey F/N." Tendou greets her as you both walk into the packed house. F/N and Tendou walk of leaving you alone. 

You sigh and walk into the kitchen, there wasn't a lot of people in there. You pour yourself a drink and walk out back, you sit on the seats on the decking. Sighing you take a sip of the drink, you look around there were only 5 people who were smoking and laughing. You felt a gust of wind hit the sides of your arms. You instantly regret bringing a jacket. Your wrap your arms around self when a jacket is placed over you. 

You blush and look up to see the one and only Ushijima Wakatoshi. "Your going to catch a cold." He said with a straight face. "O-oh thank you." "Your welcome, you look like you need it more than I did. Plus it looks better on you then it did me." You blush and smile as he walks away. You wrap his jackets around your arms smiling softly. 

_ **Only if you knew how much I liked you  
But I watch your eyes as she, walks by ** _

_** What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than the blue sky  
She's got you mesmerised while I die ** _

Ever since then you had a massive a crush on him. The bell rings signaling it was lunch. You sigh and watch the way he looks at her as she walks away before he and Tendou follow her. He looks at her as if she was the only girl in the room, the way his eyes light up when she smiles and laughs, the way he smiles when she walks over to talk to him. 

_**Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty** _

You remember him kissing you that christmas, although it was under the mistletoe. You remember how soft his lips were against yours. "God why won't you notice me? Why aren't as as I pretty as her" You whisper to yourself. "Hey cut that out you are pretty." F/N says making you laugh bitterly. "Yeah right." You mumble as you stand up and make your way to the roof wanting to be alone. 

_**You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
Wish I were Heather** _

You reach the roof to see all the volleyball team and Heather sitting near the door. You watch as Ushijima wraps his volleyball jacket around Heathers shoulders when she shivers. "Y/N/N come join us." Tendou shouts as you look at him forcing a smile. "Hey.." you walk over and sit next to Semi. "You okay?" Semi whispers as you nod your eyes never leaving Ushijima and Heather. "I'm fine, Semi." You mumble. 

_**Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand  
Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder  
But how could I hate her, she's such an angel  
But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she, walks by** _

_**What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than the blue sky  
She's got you mesmerised while I die** _

You watch as Ushijima holds Heathers hand and wraps his spear arm around her shoulder, Heather smiling at him and leans against him. You feel tears well up in your eyes as you shiver when the wind picks up. You felt arms wrap around you making you jump. You look to see Semi hugging you. "It'll be okay." He whispers in your ear as a tear escapes your eye and rolls down your cheek but Semi wipes it away quickly. You lean your head in his neck. 

You see Ushijima glaring at Semi but you shake it off. "Hey Y/N we never really got to talk have we, I'm Heather." Heather smiles at you, you force a smile. "Nice to meet you, I didn't know you were dating Ushijima." You say as she laughs. "Oh no it's not like that." Heather says. "Yeah, were just friends." Ushijima says. "Oh, sorry." you mumble. "I didn't know you and Semi were together." Heather says as Semi laughs, "Oh we're not together she's like a sister to me." Heather nods. "Well I should go, I have class in ten minutes." Heather says as she stands up and walks away with most of the team, leaving you, Ushijima, Semi and Tenodu. 

"Come on Tendou we have class soon as well." Semi says and drags Tendou away. "Can I ask you something?" You say looking at Ushijima who nods. "Why would you ever kiss me?" You whisper but he hears you. "Because your pretty." You blush. "I like you Y/N I since the party." He says as you look at him. "R-Really..? I'm not as pretty as Heather though." "Really and you are pretty you just don't see it. So will you be my girlfriend?" He asks as you nod. "Yes." He smiles. "Let's go to class." You nod standing up as Ushijima takes your head and leads you both to your next class.


	22. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

MERRY CHRISTMAS MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!!!! I know this year wasn't the best but let's pray and hope that next year is a lot better. I love you all so much <3 


	23. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a great christmas and a happy new year. Love you guys. 

**Y/N's POV**

"TANAKA, NISHINOYA STOP EATING THE TURKEY THAT FOR DINNER." Suga's voice fills your ears as you walk through the gym doors, smiling you place the last of the christmas presents under the tree. "Okay that's the last of them." Sighing you look around you. Nishinoya and Tanaka were trying to steal food while Daichi and Suga tell them off, Enoshita, Kinoshita and Narita were talking with Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. 

Hinata and Kageyama were arguing while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were laughing at them. Yachi and Kiyoko were talking on the other side of the gym. You notice some noise coming from outside of the gym, walking towards the door you hear shout. "GET BACK HERE SHITTYKAWA." Laughing quietly you walk out. "Hey guys, thanks for coming." "Y/N-CHAN." Oikawa shouts and pulls you into a hug. "OI LET HER GO SHITTYKAWA." Iwaizumi says and pulls him off. "Hey Haji." You say softly and hug him. "Hey Y/N/N." He replies before pulling away. 

You watch as Iwaizumi drags Oikawa into the gym. "Hey Kunimi, Kindaichi, Yahaba, Makki, Mattsun, Kyoutani, Watari Thanks so much for coming." You say as you hug them all one by one. "No problem." Makki says as you walk them in, you notice some of them carrying bags. "Where should we place the presents." Yahaba asks. "Under the tree is fine." Suga says as he walks over. "Kuroo just messaged Nekoma and Fukarduni should be here in two minutes." Daichi says as you hear a bus pull up. "Or now." You say with a smile and walk out to greet them. 

You watch as they all get off the bus. "Y/N." Bokuto shouts and pulls you into a hug. You chuckle and hug back. "Hey Bokuto." "Bokuto-san let her go." Akaashi says as Bokuto pouts and pulls away. You smile and hug them all. "You guys can go inside." "Where do we place the presents." Yaku asks. "Under the tree, I'll be in, in a minute I need to greet shiratorizawa." You reply smiling and watch them walk away as you meet Shiratorizawa. "Hey guys, thanks so much for coming." You smile as Tendou pulls you in for a tight hug. 

"Y/N I missed you so much." Tendou whines. You laugh and hug him back. "I missed you to." You smile and pull away before hugging the rest of them. "Hey Shirabu, I see your hair is still a mess." You tease as Semi laughs. "Oh shut up." Shirabu shouts and storms off inside. "Hey Y/N-senpai where should we put the presents." Goshiki asks as you help him with some of them. "Under the tree." You help him make room under the tree for them and help place them under the tree. 

You smile and walk over to Yachi and Kiyoko as all three of you watch the teams interact. "It's nice isn't it." Yachi says as she smiles. "Yeah it is." Kiyoko agrees as you nod. "YACHI, KIYOKO-SENPAI, Y/N COME JOIN US." Hinata shouts as you smile and walk over with Kiyoko and Yachi. Coach Uaki turns on the christmas playlist you made. "Ohhh I love this song." Yachi says as she starts to dance with Hinata, Kiyoko was dancing with Suga, Daichi and Asahi. You smile and sway along to the beat as Semi sings softly. "you should sing more often you voice is amazing." You say to him as he blushes. 

"R-Really? I'm not that good." He stutters. "You really are Semi-senpai." Goshiki praises. "Maybe I will." Semi says. "Babe you really are an amazing singer." Shirabu says as Semi blushes again. "S-Shut up." Shirabu smiles softly and kisses his cheek. You smile before flinching when Lev, Kuroo and Bokuto start screaming the lyrics only to be hit by Yaku. "SHUT UP." Yaku shouts as everyone laughs. "Okay time for presents I think." Suga says as everyone sits around the tree. 

After everyone opens their presents you, Yachi, Kiyoko and Suga all place the food onto the table. Everyone sits down and starts to dig into the food. "Oh my god this food is amazing." Kuroo says. "You have to thank Kiyoko, Yachi and Y/N there the ones that cooked all the food." Suga says as everyone thanks you, Kiyoko and Yachi. "I-It's no problem really, we just wanted to do something nice for all you guys since you've all worked so hard." Yachi says. "Yeah it really was nothing were just glad you like it." Kiyoko says as you stand up making everyone look at you. 

"Y/N...?" Yachi starts. "I just want to say that I am so thankful for all of you guys, every single one of you means so much to me and I know some of you don't really get along but I am really thankful you came here today. I-I just love you guys so much." You say as tears roll down your face. "Y-Y/N." Daichi says. "I-I'm okay, I just I've never really got to spend christmas with people I care about, and I'm just so happy to spend it with you guys." you wipe your tears as Suga stands up and hugs you. "Were happy that you want to spend it with us." He whispers. You smile and hug back. 

Hours later you and the rest of Karasuno watch everyone leave. "Bye guys." You wave as the go. Sighing you all head back inside. "Y/N you okay?" Suga asks you softly. "Yeah I am okay thanks." You smile. "You know you can always talk to me." He says. "I know thanks Sugamama but I'm okay, I'm just really happy." He smiles and kisses your forehead before you both help everyone pack up and head home. 


End file.
